Bonding
by RoryDugrey
Summary: People Bond. It's a good story. Just read it.
1. CHAPTER 1: Effects of a Sunny Day

CHAPTER 1  
Effects of a Sunny Day  
  
  
It was a wonderful sunny day in Stars Hollow and Lorelai was outside laying in a hammock - asleep. This could be dangerous. Luke walked up slowly and incredibly quite towards Lorelai. He bent over and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek. Lorelai sprang up and flailed her arms everywhere, hitting luke in the face and the stomach along the way.  
  
"OW! Loreali, what was that for?!"  
  
"Oh my gosh, Luke! I'm so sorry! You just startled me and I didn't know who or what it was that kissed - wait, did you kiss me?" Lorelai suddenly got a very confused look on her face  
  
"What? Me? Kiss you? Never..." Luke said with a very sly smile on his face  
  
"Lu-" Lorelai started but she got interuppted  
  
"I have to get back to the diner, bye"  
  
And with that Luke ran out of Lorelais' backyard and back to his truck. Lorelai gave a little smile accompined by a little joy dance and then got back in her hammock and took a drink out of her margarita.  
  
  
MEANWHILE AT CHILTON  
  
Rory sat there her chin rested upon her hand, staring out the class room window thinking to herself how much she wanted to be out of this class and outside laying in the grass.  
  
English was so incredibly boring, how could her mother date someone so boring? His voice droned on and on and on, I'm going to have to have a talk with my mother and make sure her eyes and ears work...  
  
Rory's thoughts were interuppted by the sound of the school bell and chairs scraping back quickly.  
  
"YES! FREEDOM!" Rory yelled.   
  
The few people left in the classroom and Mr. Medina looked at her with an odd look. Rory could feel her face getting warm and she quickly put her books in her bag and left the room before anyone could ask her questions. Rory wasn't looking forward to going to her locker, she didn't enjoy Paris being mad at her, she didn't quite understand how someone could be so grumpy all the time, then she thought of Luke - but she considered that it was all an act and that Luke was really a big cuddly teddy bear. Rory let out a little giggle.  
"What are you laughing at Gilmore?" Paris demanded  
  
  
Oh great, miss Sunshine herself...  
  
"Hello Paris, it's always such a exciting moment for me when we speak" Rory said with a fake smile on her face  
  
"Whatever loser"  
  
"Nice come back, but didn't they stop using 'loser' as an insult back in 1997? Yep, I'm pretty sure they did" Rory said with a smug face  
  
"Whatever Gilmore, just stay out of my face" with that Paris slammed her locker shut and stormed off, but what Paris didn't notice was that she slammed her locker so hard that it didn't close all the way, which meant that it wasn't locked and open to the public...  
  
"Rory! Hey how's it going?" Tristan asked cheerfully  
  
"Hey Tristan!" Rory replied calmy  
  
Tristan looked her confused  
  
"Your being nice to me, no insult?"  
  
"Tristan Tristan Tristan, don't you listen? Remember I told you that if you were nice to me and called me by my actual name, then I would be nice back?"  
  
"Oh right, sorry I forgot about that!"  
  
"It's okay, don't worry about it. So whats up?" Rory asked even nicer  
  
"Not much. I was just wondering if you were going to the senior basketball game tonight"  
  
"Um...." Rory bit her lip while thinking of an answer and she noticed the sparkle in Tristan's eyes get brighter and a relaxed smile slide onto his face.  
  
"My mom has the jeep tonight, she's got a night course, so I don't think I can go"  
  
"You need a ride?" Tristan asked eagerily  
  
"Yes..." Rory answered carefully  
  
"Oh no problem, I can give you a ride"   
  
"Okay, cool. Do you still remember where my house is?"  
  
"Of course I do, how could I forget?" Tristan let out a little laugh "I'll see you later Rory"  
"okay" Rory said as she closed her locker  
  
Tristan noticed that the locker beside Rory's was open  
  
"Who's locker is that?" Tristan said surprised  
  
"What? Oh, That's paris's"   
  
"She left it open"  
  
"I noticed, but I don't care" Rory said hurridly  
  
Tristan opened the locker and started going through it but stopped with a pink notebook fell out. He opened it and started reading.  
  
"April 13th, 2001. Dear Journal..." but Tristan got interuppted by Rory  
  
"Tristan, you shouldn't be reading that" Rory said quickly and tried to grab Paris's journal from his hands. But she was unsucessful as he jumped backwards. Straight into the door of the open locker. It slammed shut and locked.  
  
"Great, now what are you going to do?" Rory said very angry  
  
"Don't worry about it mary! She won't get mad at me, it says in here she can't!" Tristan smiled and walked away.  
  
"what time are you picking me up?" Rory yelled  
  
"5 o'clock!" Tristan yelled back  
  
Rory sighed and headed for the bus stop.  
  
Chapter 2 on the way...  
  



	2. CHAPTER 2: Wipe Away My Tears and I'll G...

****Authors Note: My goal is to have one chapter done and posted a day. I may get more then one chapter done and posted in a day, but I'm not sure, it depends on my schedule. Please read and review, thanx for your time. P.S. sorry I took so long to get his chapter added, I couldn't find the browse button, it was way off my screen...thanx****  
  
CHAPTER 2  
Wipe away my tears and I'll get confused and not know what to do  
  
  
Rory couldn't stop thinking about what Tristan had done to Paris, the fact that Paris didn't know made her even more mad. How was Paris going to react? Would she get mad at Rory? What about Tristan? Maybe she'll explode at both of them. Rory's pager going off interupted her thoughts.   
  
*beep beep beep* *beep beep beep*  
  
Everyone on the bus looked at her. Rory could feel her cheeks getting warm again.  
  
555-6898  
  
Rory knew that number. She knew that number all to well. It was him. Him being Dean. THE Dean. The one who she loved, the one who broke her heart so quickly without warning. What could he want? Rory noticed that the next stop was by Deans house so she told the driver to drop her off here.   
  
Was he going to get mad? What if he wanted to go out with her again? What if he wanted to borrow a book? Or ask if Rory knew any other jobs he could get, or maybe he wanted that corn starch back.....  
  
"You got my page"  
  
Dean had been standing on his porch so quietly that Rory didn't notice him, she hadn't even noticed that she was his house!  
  
"Um....ya"  
  
"You look cold" Dean said softly as he walked up to her.  
  
Dean casually put his arms around her and he felt Rory tense up  
  
"Uh, Dean?" Rory asked very quitely  
  
Dean let go of her quickly and turned Rory around so that they were facing each other.  
  
"Rory, I know that we haven't talked in awhile, but these past few months have made me relize how much I care about you, and when I thought about everything that we through I relized that you really did care for me, even if you couldn't say it aloud." Dean paused for a minute as he saw a tear fall down Rory's cheek. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, will you give me another chance?" With that Dean carefully wiped away the tears falling down her cheek.  
  
Rory gave a little laugh and answered right away  
  
"Can we give it a test date first?"  
  
Dean looked a little shocked at the answer   
  
"Um...okay, sure. Coffee at Lukes?"  
  
Rory smiled and so did Dean  
  
"Sure, but we can we do it later tonight? I already have plans"  
  
"You have plans already? Um, okay...what time?"  
  
"Um...He's picking me up around 5 and it's about 4 hours...so coffee at 10?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
Dean smiled and gave Rory and quick peck on the cheek  
  
"I gotta go get ready. Bye Dean!!!"  
  
"Bye Rory!"  
  
Dean and Rory happily parted, all of a sudden Dean came to sudden halt. Did she say HIM?  
  
"RORY! WAIT! ARE YOU GETTING PICKED UP BY A GUY?!" Dean yelled down the street  
  
'Oh no' Rory thought to herself 'I can't tell him it's Tristan, okay I'll just keep walking and act like I didn't hear him.  
  
"RORY!!??" Dean yelled again  
  
'Good job Rory, keep walking, your doing good, he won't catch on and he'll think he mis-heard you' Rory thought to herself  
  
'Guess she didn't hear me' dean thought to himself 'I probably mis-heard her anyways'  
  
Rory looked back and saw Dean walking back inside his house. 'Thank-god' she said out loud. Just as Rory turned around, she ran straight into her mom.   
  
"OW! Watch where your going chiltonite!!!" Lorleai said  
  
"Ha-ha mother, very funny" Rory said tiredly  
  
"Whats wrong honey?"   
  
Rory didn't speak at first but then she let everything spill out.  
  
"Well, it's just that Tristan asked me to go to the Basketball game with him tonight, and I said yes cause his eyes made me give in and he's picking me up at 5 and Dean asked me out for Coffee as a trial date to see if we could get back together and I almost let it slip that I was going out with Tristan tonight and I don't know what to do!!! I have to see Tristan in...oh no 8 minutes!"  
  
Rory broke into a run towards there house  
  
"What? I thought you were suppost to meet him at 5!!?? wait, oh no, I'm late for my seminar! BYE RORY!!"  
  
Both girls ran in different directions, Lorelai to her jeep and Rory Towards the house. While Rory was on her way home all she could think about were Tristan and Dean. She didn't know what to say to either of them. Should she tell one about the other? That could turn out bad. What if she hated Dean and like Tristan? Or vice-versa? There was no time to think about that cause she saw Tristan's SUV sitting in her drive way and Tristan was walking up the stairs to her front door...  
  
Chapter 3 on the way... 


	3. CHAPTER 3: I Almost Let It Slip. BOTH Ti...

CHAPTER 3  
In the SUV and Asking Who That Was and What Was the Rush  
  
  
  
"TRISTAN!" Rory yelled as she came to the edge of her front yard.  
  
Tristan spun around so fast that he tripped on his way up the stairs and almost fell down. By that time, Rory had gotten to the stairs and she put out her arms to catch him, but it was no use, she couldn't hold up Tristan, he weighed almost two times as much as her. Rory landed on her knees but Tristan remained standing, well standind after he got his balance back.  
  
"Rory, are you okay?" Tristan asked as he pulled her up.  
  
"Ya I'm fine. are you okay?" Rory asked while feeling her cheeks getting warm again.   
  
'how could I have done that? I should've just thrown myself down on the steps, it probably would've had the same effect' Rory thought to herself angrily.  
  
"I'm good. Even better now that your hear" Tristan said.   
  
'he's flirting with me' Rory thought to herself  
  
'I'm flirting with her, slow down DuGrey, don't scare her off , her cheeks are going red. how cute! she might be a little embarrsed about 'falling', change the topic'  
  
"Are you ready? or did you have to do something before we leave?" Tristan asked quickly but smoothly  
  
"um, I just want to go inside and check the messages and stuff, is that okay? or do you think we'll be late for the game?"  
  
Tristan quickly looked at his watch  
  
"We can spare about 10 minutes. Is that enough time?"  
  
"tons. I'll be done in 2 minutes"  
  
Rory ran inside the house and Tristan followed her. He quietly stood just inside the house. He watched her run up to the bathroom, she came out wearing a light blue sweater which made her look even more angelic. ! minute down. Then she ran into the kitchen and pushed the play button on the ansering machine.   
  
"Babette here - "  
  
Rory cut her off and went to the next message  
  
"Hey Ro-"  
  
Rory hit the machine hard and quickly turned her back to it, so that she was facing Tristan, she hadn't known that Tristan was there, she was hoping that Tristan didn't hear Dean's voice on the maching.  
  
"um, I'm ready to go"  
  
Tristan looked at his watch again  
  
"and with 30 seconds to spare! lets go!" Tristan said enthustically  
  
Tristan grabbed Rory's and ran out of the house. Tristan was so excited about being able to go the basketball game with Rory, maybe this could devlope into a relationship.....  
  
'don't get ahead of yourself now DuGrey, just use what you have'  
  
Tristan got in the drivers seat of the SUV and looked over at Rory  
  
"lets get pumped up for the game!" Tristan said to Rory  
  
Tristan turned on his CD player and out came DaRude's 'Sandstorm'. Rory smiled and so did Tristan, he turned up the base and headed off to the Chilton senior basketball game.  
  
They were 5 blocks away from Chilton when Tristan got the sudden urge to ask Rory a question. Tristan turned down the CD player at the red light and faced Rory.   
  
"Rory?"  
  
"yeah?"  
  
"um, this may be none of my business, but who was that on your answering machine?"  
  
"Babette? oh she's our next door neighbor, she's this short lady with a - "  
  
"no not her" Tristan had cut her off "the other message, the one you turned off really quckly. even before he could say you name"  
  
"I don't know, it wasn't important"  
  
Tristan noticed the light had turned green and he turned the corner onto Chilton Street.   
  
They were now one block away from Chilton and he still wanted to know.  
  
"Rory?"  
  
"yeah?"  
  
"are you dating someone? that person, no that guy, who left a messdage for you?"  
  
"what? no Tristan"  
  
By that time they had parked in the school parking lot and Rory was getting nervous. How had she managed to ALMOST let it slip to either of the guys about the other!!??  
  
Rory jumped out of the SUV and spoke quickly  
  
"come on Tristan! I'm pumped for the game. Are you going to join me?!" Rory asked excitedly  
  
"sure"  
  
Tristan locked the SUV from his key-chain and he grabbed Rorys hand and they ran into the building screaming for Chilton along with the other supporters.  
  
Chapter 4 coming up later tonight... 


End file.
